


Supplies

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some things never change.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Picture_Prompt_Fun, The Lemonade Cafe





	Supplies

"It's good to see that some things never change," Lunamaria commented as she watched her sister shop. Already, Meyrin had a full basket that had to be a year's worth of supplies for every imaginable situation. Extra stockings, lotion, makeup, batteries, and a stack of cards to be traded for ammunition at the counter... 

"I might as well get it while I can," Meyrin replied with a smile. She was going to be prepared for anything, this time. She thought she'd been prepared the last time-- This time she knew better. 

"Yeah, fair..." 

Meyrin nodded. 

And continued loading her basket.


End file.
